They Think They Know Me
by andbeyond
Summary: I don't know what to do with my life, I'm uninspired and getting sick of doing the same thing over and over again. Why do I feel like I'm still living in the past? I think it's time for me to move on...*Eddie Duran's point of view on my other story 'You Don't Know Me' I recommend reading both to understand the plot better! :)


I bit my lower lip slightly, looking down at the floor and taking a deep breath. I felt my teeth digging in harder to my lip as my concentration increased. I need to stay focused. I looked up into the mirror and rubbed my face, slightly harder than necessary.

I need to stay awake.

I once again looked into the mirror and noticed the dark bags that has been forming for the past few months, but what can I say touring takes a lot out of you, both physically and mentally. I looked down at my purple v neck shirt and my signature black leather jacket. I slowly walked out of the bath room,regretting the fact that I decided to put on jeans this morning instead of sweats, and down the narrow hallway into Jake's office.

I opened the door slowly, still not fully conscience of what I was doing. I heard Jake's assistant mutter and 'Good morning' and I simply nodded in return. Why jake wanted me at his office was completely unknown to me, but currently all that I want to do is go home and back to sleep. I entered the room dragging my feet on the ground before I plopped myself down onto one of the black leather chairs in the room. I rested my arm and placed my right hand on my forehead allowing me to rest for awhile. I may have nodded off once or twice.

"No, that wont work. He wont agree to that again."

My head shot up at the sound of Jake's voice. I turned my head to look at him better, I opened my mouth, about to say something, but he put his hand up, telling me to wait. I rolled my eyes, leaned my head back, and waited. Finally after a few minutes he hung up the phone, so we could get to work.

It turns out that all that he wanted was to make sure that my set list has been finalized for tonight, and to make sure that I wasn't too jet legged from the long flight last night. After my third large yawn throughout our conversation he order me home, to rest up for tonight, and I had no problem with that.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

I sat up quickly and placed my hand on my sofa. Wow I guess that I was so tired that I didn't even make it to my bedroom once I got home. I sat up slowly and slid to the door while I rubbed my eyes, in attempt to focus them to the day light that had become increasing brighter and shown through my large window just a few feet away from the living room. I opened the door and smiled once I realized who it was .

"Hey dad."

I took a step to the left to let him come in, but before he entered he pulled me into a tight bear hug, like always. "So how you felling?" He asked as he made his way over to my couch and sat down, making himself comfortable.

"Like I have gotten ran over by a bus."

"Well at least it wasn't a train." He added brightly, I just rolled my eyes. He stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. "Hey son want anything to drink?" He yelled.

"I'll just takes a water, thanks." He sat backdown on the couch and handed me the blue glass bottle, I took a few sips. "No really, how are you doing?" He asked lowering his voice, sounding serious. I sighed deeply, ran my hang through my hair and looked at the floor. I don't like talking about this. Not at all.

"I'm okay." I stated and he narrowed his eyes at me, waiting for me to go on. "I mean some days are better then others." I added, trying to be a vague as possible. I don't want to go into details about this.

"So better?" He asked.

"Yeah I suppose so."

"Good, I'm happy for you." He added with is brighter tone once again. "Thanks." I mumbled.

About a half an hour later him and I decided that we should probably go and grab some lunch. We decided on Rumor, our go to place to dine or drink. We shuffled our way through and around the press, they have been following me everywhere I guess that's what I get because it's my first time back home in awhile. The hostess sat both of us down at my usual table, my dad ordered some house special and I got some Alfredo pasta. My father and I kept up a casual conversation while we ate, well he ate, I mostly twirled my food around my fork and plate. For some reason I wasn't hungry.

Just kidding, I know the reason.

After lunch I returned home and did my normal routine. Watch some tv, get bored with that, try to write some new music, think of nothing and repeat. Yeah, that's my thrilling rock star life, trust me it's not everything that it's cracked up to be.

Before I knew it, it was time for me to head over to the Avalon for sound check. I walked into the stadium, amazed my its size. I feel like no matter how many times I perform, it always amazes me how many people come out to see the show. And the feeling of knowing that all of the seats will be filled tonight is completely indescribable.

I walked over to the rest of the band member and discussed the show order with them. We ran through a few of them making a few changes for this arena and stage. Then about an hour later I was putting on my black pants and vest, the performance clothes that are thankfully picked out by my stylist.

Pre show pump up time.

Man that sounds lame.

Oh well, it's the best way to describe the hour before the show. I need to clear my head of all of the shit that happening in my life, and go out the for my fans. After all I wouldn't be able to do any of this with out them. I am truly blessed.

Soon I was told that there was five minutes until show time. I walked out of the dressing room and the screams began to ring in my ears, and adrenaline began to course through my veins. I walked behind the set and took my place, and ran my fingers through my hair and shifted my weight back and forth on my feet, slightly jumping getting my self even more excited. Soon the music began to play, I stopped my movements and the lights shown brightly on the stage and I knew all that the audience could see was the outline of me. Once I stepped around the screen the screams seemed to get louder, if that was even possible.

During the concert I walked along the stage looking out at all of the people. I spent most of the time dancing in the center of the stage, a safe distance away from the girls. I mean don't get me wrong, I love girls especially my fans but sometimes, they can be a little scary and in the best way put it, forceful. During the fourth or fifth song I looked out at from center stage at the first row, and that's when I saw a brown haired girl dancing her heart out to my music. I became easily fascinated with her. She didn't look like the girls who normally come to my shows. First of all she's not watching the show, like at all. It seems like her eyes are closed. She just listening to the music. Plus she is in her own little world, clearly not caring about what people think about her.

A few songs later I walked a bit closer to front of the stage, and I got a better look at her. I have to admit that her outfit was similar to mine, earlier that day. I mean we both were wearing leather jackets, but I could tell that she didn't dress up for the show, she looked like she just decided to come here last minute. I took a deep breath and walked back to the center of the stage, preparing to sing the last song of the planned set list 'Kick it Up'. After I finished the song I decided it was time to say goodnight.

"Thank you for coming out tonight! Peace LA, be good to each other!"

I looked out at the front row once more and this time I saw her like before, but this time she was looking at me with her deep brown eyes.

Holy shit, I think I know her.

This was the last place I expected to see her.

Is it the same girl? I don't know, it's hard to tell. I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a closer look but as soon as I decided to do this, the lights faded out.

Right, I'm still on stage. I walked off and stood back stage. I could hear the fans screaming my name, but all that I could think about it if it was her. Well the easiest way to find out is to go back out there. I turned on my heal and walked out on stage and mouthed my plan to the drummer, and he started to play one last song. I grabbed the microphone with my left hand and began to sing, slowly walking closer and closer to her, but I soon noticed that her eyes were closed once again.

_Breathe it in,_  
_Can you feel it in your soul?_  
_Under your skin, just let it take control_  
_Tonight is gonna be our night_  
_The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside_  
_I know your body wants to explode_  
_Your feet just wanna go_  
_We're gonna feel alive_

Thankfully she opened her eyes and I walked to the edge of the stage. I think it is her, thought haven't seen her in awhile because or touring and all. I noticed that her eyes widen in confusion by my actions. She looked over her should I'm guessing to see if I was really just looking at her. Once she faced front our eyes locked and I reached out my right hand had she took it in her left, still staring at her. She's not wearing any make up, not like she needs anything added, she looks beautifuL with out. I just don't know any girls who don't, especially for an event like a concert.

_There's something in the air,_  
_Yeah we're gonna have a good time_  
_There's something in the air,_  
_Yeah we're gonna have a good time_  
_Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh_  
_Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh_

I sang the next few verses, still holding her hand. Then I pulled away and walked back to finish out the song in the same place where I started it. I quickly said my goodbyes once more but before leaving the stage, I locked eyes with her once more and winked.

Yeah I hope that's her.

I walked back to my dressing room where Jake was waiting from me. He told me that it was my best show ever. Well that's nice, he left soon after and I stayed the room waiting for the majority of the people to leave before I even attempted to leave, I normally wait about twenty minutes.

I changed my clothes and sat on the sofa, just thinking. I really think that it's her I mean I've seen her a lot but I haven't ever seen her up close. Great, now I sound like a stocker. I shook my head, no I'm not a stocker, I just notice her because she and I are sometimes at the same place together. Yeah that's it.

Instead of going home right away, I made my way to the cemetery. I want to go and visit I haven't done this sense before the tour and I've missed these visits. Plus you never know, the girl could be there too.

And I was right. I put my car in park and started to walk to their headstones. I stood there for a few minutes silently talking to them before I looked up and I saw a female shape in the same place where it seemed like she always was. Her and I have been coming her for years, we've never talked but I would be lying to say that I wasn't curious about her. It was only natural.

So I decided that tonight will be different, I'm going to talk to this girl and also she is she is the same girl from the concert, so I walked closer to her.

Crack.

I looked at the ground to see what just happened. Whoops I stepped on a tree branch, oh well, I looked back up noticing that he head popped up at the sound I just made but continued walking over to her.

I mean what the hell? I have nothing to loose.

Except my curiosity of course.

* * *

Author's note:

Questions? Haha Im guessing there is a few! Don't be afraid to ask! :)

Alright so a lot of you have been asking for Eddie's point of view on my stories, and this is the one I finished first! Well at least the first chapter! Haha! So what do you think? Would you like to keep this going? Let me know! I know that there are mistakes and stuff and I'll fix that later! I just wanted to get this out there! Please review, favorite and follow because your feedback it very much appreciated! And sometimes needed! Haha! Well I hope that you are all doing well and until next time...

Dis Clamor: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the Characters, just this plot line!

andbeyond


End file.
